


Неотправленные письма

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, post reunion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок дома, но всё уже не то. Он только хочет вернуть своего Джона. Но сначала он должен понять. Всё, что он теперь знает – это то, что медленная смерть хуже быстрого падения.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 4





	Неотправленные письма

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

В ящике, перевязанные бечёвкой...  
Припадки безумия, лужи горя,  
Лихорадка желания.  
Неоправленные письма тебе.

«Неоправленные письма» – Карли Саймон

***

В Лондоне уже третий день подряд идёт дождь.

Во всяком случае, это мой шестой день подряд без дела.

Сегодня шестьдесят второй день, как я вернулся в квартиру 221Б после восемнадцати месяцев отсутствия. После того, как был мёртвым.

Шестьдесят два дня.

И всё ещё что-то не так. Между нами, я имею в виду. Джон продолжает относиться ко мне как к знакомому. Дружеское знакомство, конечно, но мы уже не те, что раньше.

Ох, жизнь продолжается. Джон ходит со мной на расследования, мы вместе едим тосты по утрам, а после обеда он заваривает нам чай. Но он ни разу не назвал меня гениальным или выдающимся человеком. Ни разу с тех пор, как я вернулся, мы не смеялись вместе.

Пока меня не было, мне так не хватало его смеха.

Иногда мне кажется, что я вообще никогда не возвращался.

Кроме того...

Была ещё женщина, и все, казалось, думали, что не за горами помолвка. Но через две недели после моего возвращения их отношения прекратились. Джон только сказал «Мэри больше никогда сюда не придёт». Я только кивнул, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать первое, что пришло мне в голову – и это было к лучшему, правда. Никто из нас больше о ней не упоминал.

Кроме того, пока меня не было, он работал полный рабочий день в травматологическом отделении. Но очень скоро он уволился с этой работы и теперь работает в клинике только иногда, что оставляет ему время для ведения блога. Для важной работы.

Обе эти вещи кажутся мне очень показательными.

И всё же он не смеётся вместе со мной. Он не сидит со мной на диване, пока мы ужинаем едой на вынос, а я не смеюсь над его выбором передачи. На прошлой неделе, когда я упал и повредил несколько рёбер, он просто отошёл в сторону и позволил мне помогать бригаде скорой помощи. Честно говоря, это было больнее, чем рёбра. Мой доктор больше не хотел обо мне заботиться.

Дело в том, что его поведение кажется противоречивым.

Я провёл большую часть этого дня, просто сидя у окна и наблюдая, как безжалостно льёт дождь, пытаясь понять, почему всё так плохо.

Я так стараюсь. Сегодня утром, когда Джон закончил собираться на работу, я взял со стола цветастый зонтик миссис Хадсон и вышел, чтобы вызвать кэб. Когда Джон подошёл к двери, он попытался возразить, сказав, что его устроит метро, но я только сунул ему в руку двадцатифунтовую банкноту и сказал, чтобы он меня не смешил.

Он просто кивнул, забрался в салон кэба и исчез в дождливом городе.

До возвращения Джона оставалось ещё по меньшей мере четыре часа. Потом он заварит чай, и мы сядем друг напротив друга.

«Пока никакого дела?» скажет он.

Я бы посмеялся над отсутствием преступной инициативы в Лондоне.

Вечер пройдёт незаметно.

И я умру ещё немного – ирония судьбы для человека, который уже однажды должен был умереть. На этот раз моя смерть, казалось, приблизилась на несколько дюймов, а не одним драматическим падением. Я знаю, что из этого хуже.

Внезапно мне стало невыносимо сидеть здесь ещё одно мгновение. Тут мне в голову пришла одна мысль.

С тех пор как я вернулся, я ни разу не осматривал комнату Джона заново.

До этого я периодически проводил подобные исследования, потому что хотел-нуждался-понять удивительное существо, каким был Джон Ватсон. Я хотел понять каждую его молекулу. Во всяком случае, такова была цель. Конечно, я так и не смог его до конца понять.

Я поднялся по лестнице в его комнату.

Иногда во время моего отсутствия я представлял себе, что Джон, возможно, переехал в мою комнату. В этом смысле он сентиментален.

По крайней мере, я думал, что он был сентиментален.

Но вместо этого он, видимо, просто закрыл дверь и ушёл.

Я не совсем понимаю, что из этого следует.

Его комната была такой же опрятной, как и всегда; нигде не было никакого беспорядка, на кровати – больничные уголки. Меня всегда озадачивало, что человек, столь любящий опрятность, даже не допускает мысли об «индексе носков».

Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, не намеренно ли он так противоречив, чтобы расстроить меня.

На прикроватном столике не обнаружилось никаких сюрпризов. Бумажные салфетки. Капли от кашля. Несколько презервативов. Запечатанная бутылочка смазки, но не та, которой он пользовался раньше со своими подружками. Плохая научная фантастика в мягкой обложке. Фотография с Джоном и со мной, сделанная давно. Я вспомнил то дело. Миссис Хадсон сделала этот снимок однажды вечером, когда мы присоединились к ней за ужином. Джон улыбался мне так, словно я был гениален. Как будто я был неожиданным подарком.

Я старался (и безуспешно) не испытывать некоторого удовольствия от того, что её не было на фотографии.

Он держит эту фотографию у своей кровати и всё же не смеётся вместе со мной. Звук, который я издал, был бессловесным выдохом от разочарования.

Я обыскал остальную часть его комнаты, но всё было так же, как и раньше. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока я не добрался до верха шкафа и не достал с него старую чёрную кожаную сумку, которую он там держал. Это была медицинская сумка, которая принадлежала прадедушке Джона, и мой друг её любил. Каждый раз, когда я поднимал её раньше, сумка оказывалась пустой, но теперь было ясно, что это не так. Я отнес её к кровати и сел, прежде чем открыть.

Письма.

В сумке лежало несколько толстых стопок писем, перевязанных бечёвкой. Ни на одном из них не было никакой почтового штемпеля об оплате. Я развязал одну стопку и вытащил один конверт. На нём было аккуратно написано ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС. На каждом конверте было моё имя. Иногда, как и в первый раз, оно было аккуратно написано. Иногда это были почти пьяные каракули. Изредка появлялась только одна большая буква Ш.

Там было много писем. Не настолько, чтобы отчитываться за каждый день моего отсутствия, но до этого было недалеко.

Это был, несомненно, тот момент, когда мне стоило прекратить нарушать частную жизнь Джона. Мне следовало бы положить письма обратно, поставить сумку на место на шкафу и покинуть его спальню. Это было бы очень хорошо сделать.

Но.

Ну, во-первых, Джон должен был знать, что в конце концов я снова обыщу его комнату и найду письма. Если только он не думал, что моё отсутствие изменило мою сущность, что казалось маловероятным. Он меня знает.

Во-вторых, эти письма могли бы помочь мне понять, что происходит в этой квартире и почему Джон больше не был... Джоном.

Письма, конечно, помогли.

Я подумал, что вполне могу заболеть, узнав правду.

Когда я откинулся на спинку кровати и начал читать, то никак не мог знать, что за такое короткое время всё изменится.

В письмах не было никакого хронологического порядка, хотя то, когда некоторые из них были написаны, становилось очевидно из контекста. Например, то, что он нацарапал на следующее утро после моей смерти, нацарапал с таким нажимом, что ручка разорвала бумагу в нескольких местах.

//Шерлок. Боже. Как ты мог? Ты ублюдок, ты грёбанный ублюдок, как ты мог? Почему? Ах, Шерлок, что же мне теперь делать?//

Я едва мог дышать.

Письма менялись по настроению и содержанию, обнажая жизнь человека, который едва держался на ногах.

Некоторые были банальны и болтливы.

/Сегодня я купил молоко. И ещё немного имбирного печенья, которое ты любишь. Тебе оно нравилось. А я и забыл. А потом я пришёл домой и вытащил печенье из пакета, и мне показалось, что ты только что снова умер. Я сидел на полу на кухне, плакал и ел имбирное печенье, пока меня не вырвало.  
Сегодня я работал в две смены. Спас две жизни, что должно было что-то значить, но поскольку я не смог спасти самую важную жизнь, это вряд ли имеет значение.  
Сегодня была бы хорошая ночь, чтобы преследовать преступника по улицам Лондона. Мы бы его поймали, я знаю. Вместо этого на рассвете я пошёл домой один.  
Я скучаю по тебе.//

Некоторые письма пытались проанализировать то, что произошло в тот последний день.

/Майкрофт рассказал мне факты о том, почему ты прыгнул.  
Чёрт бы тебя побрал! Мы могли бы что-нибудь придумать. Я знал, что ты лжёшь мне.  
Шерлок, ты всё ещё не сказал мне, что мне теперь делать.  
Майкрофт сказал, что ты умер, потому что тебе было не всё равно. И это должно заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше? Ну, просто к твоему сведению, это не так.  
Пожалуйста, не умирай. Только для меня.//

Иногда чернила были размазаны, будто на страницу упали капли влаги.

В одном письме объяснялось, что случилось с моей спальней.

/Я не могу решить, закрыть ли дверь в твою спальню или оставить её открытой. Если она закрыта, то я могу представить, что ты находишься внутри, отдыхаешь или думаешь, и поэтому ты можешь появиться в гостиной в любой момент. Если я оставлю её открытой, то каждый раз, проходя мимо, я вижу твои вещи и думаю о тебе. Боже, какой я жалкий. Когда-то я был солдатом. Теперь я сижу перед дверью спальни, пытаясь решить, открыть или закрыть дверь. Чёрт возьми. Я скучаю по тебе.//

Ещё одно письмо было написано очень мелкими буквами.

/Я не забочусь о ней так сильно, как следовало бы. Она заслуживает того, кто не любит мертвеца. Но она добрая, и если я не могу прожить свою жизнь с тобой, то не имеет значения, с кем я живу. Я никогда не знал, что я такой ублюдок. Она говорит, что мне просто нужно время, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, и она готова подождать. Ох, я только что сказал, что люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя.//

Я отбросил письмо в сторону.

Отсутствие Джона никогда не мешало мне разговаривать с ним, да и в этот раз тоже.

– Теперь я здесь, – сказал я. – Разве ты не этого хотел?

Ещё одно письмо, а потом мне придётся убрать их и выйти из его комнаты, иначе Джон может застать меня растянувшимся на его кровати. Я взял последний конверт.

//Дорогой Шерлок,  
Я должен прекратить это, иначе это может свести меня с ума. Ещё больше разозлит. Но это должно быть последнее письмо, которое я пишу. Поскольку это последнее письмо, я должен кое-что сказать. Я люблю тебя. Я никогда не говорил тебе этих слов, потому что знал, что ты не хочешь их слышать. Я хотел провести с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я хотел... я хотел заниматься с тобой любовью. И не важно, что я твёрдо решил не быть геем. Я хотел тебя так, как никогда никого не хотел. Больше, чем я когда-либо буду хотеть кого-либо. Но уже слишком поздно. Шерлок, я должен попрощаться, как ты со мной попрощался. Это действительно разбивает мне сердце. С любовью, Джон//

Знание того, почему Джон вёл себя именно так, не помогло.

Он любил меня, а я разбил ему сердце. Неудивительно, что он не мог меня простить. Как он мог быть уверен, что я не брошу его снова?

Я сидел очень тихо, зная, что мне нужно сделать. Я ничего такого не планировал, но это было необходимо, чтобы спасти две жизни.

Вернув письма в сумку и положив её обратно на шкаф, я поправил постельное бельё и пошёл в свою комнату. Под кроватью лежал потрёпанный рюкзак, который путешествовал вместе со мной по всему миру. Теперь тот был пуст, если не считать одного предмета: пачки писем, которые так и не были отправлены. Их было меньше, чем в его сумке, но тогда мои обстоятельства не всегда благоприятствовали переписке.

В данный момент это было неважно.

На каждом конверте было написано его имя. ДЖОН Х. ВАТСОН.

Какие-то письма были написаны в джунглях. Какие-то – в Сибири. В грязных гостиничных номерах на нескольких континентах. Особенно неаккуратные я написал во время длительных поездок на автобусе по странам третьего мира. На некоторых из них была моя кровь.

И они говорили правду, правду о том, что у меня не хватило смелости крикнуть с крыши.

Я отнёс письма обратно в комнату Джона и аккуратно положил их на середину его кровати.

Он заслуживал того же уединения, что и я, поэтому я оделся на случай непогоды, но не смог просто уйти из квартиры, не сказав ни слова... Я больше никогда так не поступал, потому что это было несправедливо по отношению к нему. Поэтому я написал записку.

//Джон,  
У меня есть дело. Я скоро вернусь.  
Шерлок//

А потом я ушёл.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

«Letters Never Sent» – это двадцатый альбом американской певицы и автора песен Карли Саймон (Carly Simon, <https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carly_Simon> ), выпущенный в 1994. Сама Кайла рассказала (см.старую версию её официального сайта  
<https://web.archive.org/web/20121012033836/http://www.carlysimon.com/music/Letters_Never_Sent.html>), что идея заглавной песни пришла ей в голову, когда она нашла в шкафу старую коробку с письмами, которые сама написала, но так и не отправила. Одну песню она посвятила своей матери Андрея, другую – любимой подруге Джеки Онассис (нам привычнее называть её Жаклин Кеннеди), в тот год умершим от рака.  
Послушать на официальном сайте <https://www.carlysimon.com/letters-never-sent> (музыкальная составляющая меня не затронула, уже не в первый раз в этом цикле слова и то, что за ними, показались сильнее).  
Текст и машинный перевод тут <https://music.yandex.ru/translate/track/849402>


End file.
